<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocking Jazz by Mixnote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376296">Rocking Jazz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixnote/pseuds/Mixnote'>Mixnote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IDW/G1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jazz is a performer, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, gender neutral reader, walking home after shows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixnote/pseuds/Mixnote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Music. Music introduced you. Music made your sparks synch. Music... The war is over. Peace finally ruled over Cybertron and her sister colonies. Humans were turned to Cybertronians by an evil force. They are now forced to live on the mother planet. </p>
<p>And you still love music.</p>
<p>*I do not own Transformers or any pictures used*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IDW/G1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. NOTES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greetings!  This is an AU that takes place in the Transformers G1/ IDW comics universe.</p><p>A JazzXReader was requested from me by a person on Wattpad (thanks for asking me to do this my.w.tt/Xju2I3pOIS ).</p><p> </p><p>Note that I do not own Transformers/IDW/Any pictures used! All books in the series: </p><p>🎵 Rocking Jazz (IDW/G1JazzXReader)</p><p>✉️ Letters from B (IDW/G1BeeXReader)</p><p>🎥 Thundercracker: The Movie (IDW/G1TCXReader)</p><p>💐 The Rung of One's Joy(IDW/G1RungXReader)</p><p>🍹Swerve to Serve (IDW/G1SwerveXReader)</p><p>⌚ Whirlybirds and Watches (IDW/G1WhirlXReader)</p><p>⚠️ Amp up (IDW/G1Kaon/AmpXReader)</p><p>🛣️ Hot Roads (IDW/G1RodimusXReader)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first taste of what's to come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cybertron, the mother planet; Caminus, the planet of Solus Prime and the Way of The Flame; Velocitron, planet of utmost speed; Devisium, planet of twins; Eukaris, planet of animal-alt Transformers; Carcer, the Space-titan; and Earth...</p>
<p>Earth was supposed to be the only organic planet within the Council of Worlds, but that changed not so long ago. </p>
<p>Most of the struggles were finally over. Peace finally looked like an option. The worlds finally stood together as one. Humans and Cybertronians were just starting to accept one another...</p>
<p>Then the Quintessons came for Earth; more specifically, the ore-13 that laid within her soil. </p>
<p>A history that stretched far into the past showed the bad blood that ran between the two species. The Quintessens once enslaved the Cybertronians. They forced them to do the most gruesome of work whilst they sat back and watched. The five faces of the Quentesson kind looked on as Cybertron and her children slaved away to do their bidding. But after thousands of years, the planet's people fought back. Though the Cybertronians were able to rise up against those who enslaved them and chase them off-world, the Quentessons were not defeated. </p>
<p>They came for revenge and they received it in the worst way possible- the extinction of all organic life on Earth. </p>
<p>The fight lasted only three years. Humans fought alongside those Cyber forces who were willing to aid them, but they underestimated their opponents and realised that they did too little, too late. </p>
<p>The Quintessens used the ore-13 to power their most impressive weapon- a cyberformer. The elite team of Cybertronians and Earthlings was too late to stop the machine, causing a people who's numbers almost reached 8 billion, to diminish to only 1 billion within a few month's time. </p>
<p>If you weren't killed in the original wave that grazed the planet's surface, searing away flesh of fauna and the green of flora and replacing it with a coat of metal, you were killed within the following two months by the chemical process which slowly turned every organ in your body to its metallic counterpart. Only people with a certain gene combination or someone who received help from Cybertron and her colonies' medics in time survived.</p>
<p>Not a single human remained.</p>
<p>After the devastation struck, the Council of Worlds decided to allow all Earthlings to live on Cybertron as a means to help not only the people of Earth, but the still dwindling population of Cybertron. </p>
<p>With the move came a new era, a new hope for all the people and a new set of cultures like the worlds have never truly experienced.</p>
<p>One of the biggest aspects of the new Earthen culture: music.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>